A Piece Of Time
by MarabouChocolate
Summary: A story about how I end up in renaissance Italy and try to get home. Ezio will appear, as well as some other AC characters. Rated T for future chapters.


**This is my first fanfic and I will really appreciate reviews and comments about grammar, languish and/or other errors. About the specific dates, like when Ezio sneak into the Vatican, are just guesses from me and not real facts.**

**I do not own the Assassin's Creed series or the characters, except my own OC:s.**

**Edit: After remembering parts of a fanfic I have read and some research on Assassin's Creed Wiki, I realized the dates I have written in the journal parts doesn't feel like they fit with the timeline of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. They are know changed.**

1499

Venice was fluttering with life. People where going on walks, doing errands or selling their merchandise to their customers. I liked to watch them go on with their lives and noticing how different they looked for me, but fitting for this time period.

The ladies passing me looked so much more elegant and beautiful than me, in their expensive dresses, jewellery and carefully done hair-does, while I was wearing brown pants and a jacket with a white shirt for males under and my ash blond hair in a ponytail and sitting on a wooden crate with my ankles crossed. I did not have anything for the jewellery part except for two necklaces, which I had not been able to part with when I had thrown away some of my stuff that was useless to me, that was in a secret pocket I had sewn in my pants as soon as I could.

A knock on my shoulder broke my observation on a group of courtesans who were flirting with a couple of guards. I turned my head and saw it was one of the new stage helpers, who's name I had trouble remembering.

"It's soon time for the show, bella." he told me. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, that always seemed to smile at everyone he meet, and he had about the same clothing I whore. I rose from the wooden box and smiled as I saw one of the courtesans pick pocketing the guard's money while her lovely friends were distracting them. The stage helper looked at me amused and a little curiously of what had made me smile.

"I'm on my way, amico." I answered and we both went to the plaza were the performance was to begin shortly.

It didn't take long for the others and me to make the scene ready and people were already gathering around to see what was going on. When we were done, we went behind a blue screen with stars and moons' in silver, painted on it, and waited for the show to start.

As the stars of the show emerged, doing extravagant thing like cartwheeling, walking on hands or juggling knives, people applauded their entries. As the show kept going, we were busy retrieving knives or other tools that had fallen to the ground, carrying crates and barrels and at the same time trying to be invisible (if not for an act that requires an assistant) to the audience and not be in the way of the harlequins, hellequins and pierrots.

Later on in the show, I heard the audience gasp as I heard a thump in a wooden crate we placed earlier and did not have to look to know that the knife-throwing act had begun. I had seen it so many times I knew what was going to happen.

First, Arlecchino would throw his knifes into a crate with a target sign on it, they would later be moving with our help, and all his knifes would find their target. Secondly, he was going to hit an apple that was on top of an pierrot's head, the apple would either split in half or stay nailed to the wall, and lastly he would throw his knifes around a hellequin and she would twirl away, unhurt, and all of them would bow at the audiences applauds.

As I heard the audience applaud and the people on the stage was bowing and Gino declared it to be over, I and Arielo, I remembered that was his name, picked up a pouch each and went out to collect money from the audience. Some gave us coins for the performance and others just walked away. Arielo starred disappointed at those who left, but I preferred that they only just walked away. Under my stay here I had been spit at and been hit at when I went around with the pouch and at one time a petty thief had stolen it right out of my hands and ran for it. Gino had scolded me and Arlecchino had run after the thief and later came back with the pouch. Now, I always had a bit of string from the pouch around my wrist to not let it happen again.

After we had cleaned the stage and loaded our carriages late in the evening, I had the time to sit down and do what I wanted. I took out a small leather book, a pen and some ink from my bag I always had close to me. Many of the circus people thought it was a strange bag I had, since it had a print of a pair of sneakers and the number 89 on it and had a zipper. This bag and some of the things in it were the only prof of that I was not from this time period. I had found a good spot with enough light so I could write in my journal.

_20th of December 1499_

_Today it has been 2 years since I mysteriously got transported from the 21 century to renaissance Italy. Nothing out of the ordinary have happened today, but later today me, Cara and Lucan are going to see the fireworks from a big party that has been going on for two days. I have to admit that they sure know how to party here. I can't understand how they have the energy, I barley stand being at one for two hours. Also, if I remember it right, Ezio is going to sneak into the Vatican to kill Ridrigo sometime this month._

I looked up as I heard someone giggle a bit to loud and saw four people walking past me. By the dress of the women in the group I saw they were courtesans. As I watched the women flirt with and giggle at the men's not-so-funny jokes, I got a bit sad and felt extremely happy to have meet Gino and Arlecchino on that day at the outskirt of Rome. If they hadn't been chasing after Cadenza, one of their former performers who had stolen quite a lot of money from them, I would probably have ended up as a courtesan, a slave or dead. When they had disappeared, I wrote a final sentence before I put it all back in my bag.

_Gino and Arlecchino, I will forever be in your debt and will always wish on a star for your well-being._

* * *

><p>"Common, Isabelle! If you climb any slower it will be a new day when you get up here!" Lucan yelled at me from the rooftop.<p>

"I'm sooo sorry. If I had known his highness of arriving-one-hour-late, was in such a hurry I would have turned into a bird and flied right up there." I grumbled at him and Cara laughed silently next to me.

"What? What's so funny?" Lucan asked.

"Nothing!" we both said and I struggled on. Even if Cara was laughing with me, I knew she thought I was slow too. At home I had no problem with climbing a tree with enough low branches, but climbing the side of a house was a lot harder. I always have a sinking felling in my stomach when I was high enough to break something and in the past I had tried to rush to get to the rooftop, but had nearly every time slipped and fell towards the ground. If it hadn't been for Arlecchino, some conveniently placed haystacks and some rivers to break my fall, I would probably have broken a lot of bones by now.

As I slowly finally made my way over the edge of the rooftop, with help from Cara, I could see Lucan impatiently looking at us. We came together and looked at the night sky as it got filled with colours and loud noises. I enjoyed every second of it, which was weird since I had hated fireworks back home. The explosions of colours made my imagination go wild, creating everything from a cottage in a flowerbed to a giant dragon flying trough space. When it was over, Lucan stretched his limbs and I just knew what he was going to say.

"Let's have a race, ragazze." he said and I sighed. I knew it.

"Are you crazy, idiot?" Cara exclaimed as she to rose from her sitting position. "Do you want Isabelle to fall down and hurt herself and then get Arlecchino after you?" she said. Lucan got a little pail, but quickly replied.

"Of course I didn't mean a race on the rooftops! I-I-I meant who can get first to the plaza from here on the ground!" I rolled my eyes at them. I was thankful for Cara to think of my poor parkour skills, but I could talk for myself and Lucan seemed always to forget my poor skills. Still I was a bit envious of them. As thieves, they had been running on rooftops for the majority of their lives, while I was from a century of laziness and had had a stamina that was probably worse than that of a child. Sure, my stamina was a lot better now, but I was not as safe on the foot as they were.

"You two can go ahead and have your race. I'd rather have my feet on the ground for now." I told them. They stopped fighting and looked at me and I realized how different they both looked from each other. Lucan had muscular built and broad shoulders, with short blond hair and green eyes he was quite handsome and Cara was shorter than me, slim build and with cinnamon coloured hair and (what I would call lion eyes) golden-greenish eyes she was cute, but none of them was my type. Come to think of it, we were all about the same age. Lucan and me were 20 and Cara was 21.

"Are you sure? We could walk back with you." Cara said. I smiled.

"I'm sure. It's not that far from here and I have protection." I gestured to the knife on my hip.

"Common now, Cara. Isabelle can take care of herself." Lucan said as he made himself ready to start running. Cara sighted, told me to be careful, ran and jumped to the next building without warning Lucan.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lucan yelled as he ran after her. I saw them running over a couple of buildings, Lucan swearing at Cara, before I slowly made my way down to the ground.

It was quiet and there were not many people in the streets. I liked the silence in the night, the quiet noises from people passing me, the sound of the water around me and I started to relax. Venice was beautiful. I had only seen the city in Assassin's Creed II and once in real life with my family, but seeing it for real in the renaissance… hardly anything could beat that. Thoughts about my family made me a little sad. I did miss them, but all that was happening around me made me think less about them. I remembered the first day I had felt safe here, I had been over stimulated by everything that I saw and I had had a really hard time getting any sleep those days.

The sound of a footstep behind made me twitch and when the second one was to close, I whirled around with my knife in hand and the other ready to block or punch whoever was behind me. Arlecchino's knife blocked my knife and fist with his knife and palm and I relaxed.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people, Chino." I told him while we put away our blades.

"And you need to stop taking nightly walks by yourself, sorellina." he answered. He was still dressed in his red and gold striped harlequin outfit and had his mask on that covered his eyes and nose. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We treated each other like brother and sister. He looked after me and I tried to look after him, but he could take care of himself very well. We walked together the last bit to the plaza and he wondered where Cara and Lucan had gone of too. I told him how Lucan wanted to have a race and that I was not up to the task and had decided to walk back alone. It looked like he wanted to scold them both for leaving me alone, but I told him I could take care of myself. He reminded me of how close he had been able to sneak up on me and told me he was going to put me trough attention training under our trip to Forli. I sighted and gave him a little smile.

* * *

><p>We were now half way to Forli and Arlecchino had kept his word about the training and know I sat on a crate, feeling beaten up.<p>

"Ciao bella!" Arielo said as he sat down beside me.

"Is Arlecchino's training doing any good?" he asked looking at a big bruise forming on my arm. I looked at him a little pissed.

"That merda needs to understand that it's nearly impossible to avoid rocks that he throws. While wearing a blindfold on, for Gods sake!" There was a smirk forming on Arielo's face. Apparently he thought I looked really funny. The smirk turned into a pained grimace when I punched him in his side.

"Why did you that for?" he asked.

"I was stopping you from being an ass. Now, can you go and get Norah for me?" He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." he said and as he rose from where he sat, he slapped my back with his hand. The pain from the bruises he had hit made me growl and I ran after him, swearing in three languishes, as he just laughed and ran away from me.

"Did Arielo do that? I'm not to sure if he is an ass or if he's just stupid." Norah said as she cleaned my bruises on my back and I tried not to hiss at the pain.

"I don't know if he is an ass or an idiot, but I know he can run really fast when he needs to do that." I muttered. She laughed softly, but then she got serious again.

"You know, you shouldn't act like that. You are a woman and a woman doesn't run after a man and throws insults at him."

"Norah, when have I ever acted like a "woman"?" I asked and looked at her over my shoulder.

She pushed away her long, black and silky hair out of her face as she tried to remember. Norah was one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, both on the outside and on the inside. She was kind, strong and always worried about all of us. Norah was also married to Gino and they made a good couple. Gino was as brave and wise as she was kind and sweet. As I took my shirt back on, a familiar voice spoke.

"I know of one time." Speak of the devil.

Gino stood beside the carriage I had used as a screen from the male population while getting treated.

"Do you remember when you were in Venice for the second time?" I blushed.

"What happened?" Norah asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I said.

"A young noble man tried to flirt with her. She responded with turning red and left without a single word to him." Gino said and I hid my face in my hands at the memory. I wasn't ugly and had been told that some boys in my schools had had a crush on me, even if only two had actually confessed to me, but I was really bad at taking compliments from guys I did not know. I just blushed and tried to make a run for it. That man, Vittorio, hadn't stopped tried to get to know me and he was more of a friend know, but I know that he did not want to be just friends.

"Did you really need to tell her that, Gino? Really?" I asked.

"Well of course. Wasn't it yourself that asked if you, "had ever acted like a woman"?" he said with a grin. I wanted to punch him in his moustache-adorned face. Gino always had the habit of appearing when something happened, whether it was for good or bad.

"I'm going to look for Zarah." I said and left them looking at me, amused.

Zarah was neatly sitting on a crate and repairing some clothes when I found her. She looked up when I greeted her and she smiled at me. I could see she had a lot to repair, so I asked if she wanted some help.

"Do you need any help?" she nodded and pointed at a pair of pants. I picked them up and noticed that the seam needed to be sewn again. As we sat and worked together I told her about what Arielo and Gino had done. She had been with me when I got flirted with.

She shacked her head and sighed at their insensitivity. Zarah was a mute. She had never been able to talk, but was still really good at showing what she wanted. Her father had been a tailor and taught her to sew, but he and Zarah's mother had died in a house fire. If it, surprisingly, hadn't been for Cadenza, she would also have died that night. Zarah were 17-years-old, had golden blond hair and baby blue eyes. I had actually been really surprised that Vittorio had tried to flirt with me instead of Zarah since she was so beautiful, but every time someone told her that, she just blushed and shrugged her shoulders in answer.

* * *

><p><em>30th<em>_ of December 1499_

_Today we have been in Forli for two days. Forli doesn't look as brown and boring as it did in the game, but the town is still as boring as the last time we were here and I wish my 3DS still had battery power. Also today we got the news that some one had tried to assassinate the pope and I know it is not long until the attack on Monteriggioni. As I decided about a year ago, I will let it happen as it did in the game. Cause even if I tried to warn them, would they even believe me? If I send them a carrier pigeon, maybe they would at least be a bit more on their edge and won't be taken by surprise by Cesare, but have I the right to do that if it would change the flow of time? Would anything even happen if I warned them?_

_I have again decided that I should not interfere with the flow of time and warn them. If I ever meet Ezio, I really hope he will never know I had the chance of stopping Mario's death. He would probably kill me if he knew about that._

**Translations:**

**bella= google says it means "nice", but I believe it means something like "cute girl".  
>amico=male form of "friend".<br>ragazze=girls.  
>sorellina=little sister.<br>merda=shit.**


End file.
